Another Story About Phil and A Girl
by TheFantasticFangirl
Summary: When Mary and Anne move to London, they meet some friends that could help them get used to this new place. T for language and other things in later chapters. PjxOC. PhilxOC. No Phan nor KicktheStickz, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Mary ran ahead of me, "C'mon! We're in London, you walk like we're still in Mississippi!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I counter.

"You walk like you live in the fattest state in the US!"

"We do live in the fattest state!"

"We used to," Mary sang.

We had just moved to London not an hour ago and she was already leaving behind our old country. Like everyone else in America, she'd adopted The Beatles as her favorite band, wore Union Jack shirts, and tried to speak in a British accent. iShe thought she looked so normal, but she just looked like a regular American tourist. I couldn't quite understand how she managed to joke around about this new place, I still couldn't believe it was real. I'd always wanted to visit Europe, I didn't care which country, so there I was in the U.K., about to move into a "flat." London wasn't as magical as I'd expected, it was exactly like my mother said it would be: rainy and cold. I looked around us, Mary and I weren't the only ones with umbrellas, everyone had umbrellas and everyone had warm clothes, except for Mary.

I looked over at Mary, who was now skipping. Her red hair was getting frizzy in the humidity and her My Chemical Romance shirt was drenched in water. She was wearing shorts, her legs were covered in goosebumps and rainwater, still she held her red and white umbrella and skipped. She was taller than me by a few inches and younger than me by six months. She was my cousin and a threat to my self esteem. Unlike me, she was tall and pretty, outgoing and intelligent. Compared to her I was a freakin' potato. Medium black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, too short, wearing a band tee shirt, jeans, and converse. Boring and predictable. Despite the difference in personality and appearance, we decided to rent a flat together, out of the country, away from the constant stress of graduation and family.

"Do you think we will meet Dan and Phil? Or Pj and Chris?" Mary said excitedly.

"London may be a little bigger than you think. Who are these people anyway?"

Mary stopped dead in her tracks, "What?" She took out a headphone I didn't even realize she was wearing and put it in my ear.

"Internet news..." is all I heard before she took it back. "I didn't really hear much," I said.

"Dan and Phil make vlogs on YouTube and they have a radio show on BBC Radio 1. Pj is just amazing, he makes art and sings and tells stories. Anyway, Chris is hilarious and that Enrique voice! They're called the fantastic foursome. On YouTube their usernames are Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, KickthePj, and Crabstickz. Um...what else can I tell you about them?" Mary said taping her chin.

"Nothing. I don't want to know about Enrique and Phan or whatever. Can we just get to the flat?" I pleaded.

"Can I come too? Maybe I can introduce myself to your friend," I heard a male voice from behind me say to Mary. I looked at Mary and her face was just blank, but her eyes were wide open. I turned around and saw an adult male with long black hair and amazing eyes, wearing a lion shirt. I just looked at him, he was tall, a lot taller than me or even Mary. I turned to Mary, " Do you know this guy?" She managed a nod.

"I'm Anne. I guess you already know Mary. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Phil Lester. Can I help you find your flat?" He smiled.

"I guess if you know Mary, I can trust you," I showed Phil the address. He laughed a little, which confused me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, you live in the same building as Dan and I." Phil explained. I felt as if I knew him from somewhere. Like I was supposed to know him. Maybe Mary had introduced me to him once, but I forgot. I followed Phil when he started walking in the direction I assumed the flat was in. He was rather awkward, he didn't say much as we walked and I just silently followed him. We passed shops and other people and walked for a few minutes and Phil finally stopped and said, "I hope neither of you are stalkers because this is my flat and I'll show you to yours." He opened the door and a still silent Mary entered first.

I attempted to get her to speak,"So how do you know Phil?"

"I...um...remember earlier when I told you about AmazingPhil," she stuttered,"Well, this is him." I turned bright red. I had no idea what to do. Had I just met a celebrity and moved in the same building as him? I turned to Phil. He had been standing there just like he was before, like I didn't just find out he was a radio and internet celebrity.

"I'll show you guys your flat and later you can come over for tea." He said happily.

"Okay, we will come by after we get settled in," Mary called to Phil, who was in the hall, when we got to our flat. Our stuff had been delivered to the apartment so we began unpacking and picking rooms. I couldn't wait to see Phil and meet Dan. I was only two boxes of kitchen supplies, a bed set, and some curtains away from visiting them.

Two hours later we had a good bit done, but there was still a lot to do. Mary decided the next day would be a good day to finish. I went to my room and picked some clothes to wear to Dan and Phil's. It took me 45 minutes, but I decided on a Panic! at The Disco sweater and red leggings. I looked in the mirror. Would my black hair and dark brown eyes be too boring for them to look at. I didn't think of myself as ugly, just average. Whatever the case, Mary would be the center of attention, especially after I saw what she'd picked to wear. When I walked out of my room Mary was standing by the door wearing blue vans, short shorts, and a shirt that said Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. They would either love her or hate her.

"Ready, to go, Anne?" Mary stated more than asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah."

We walked to their flat slowly. Mary was either scared or cold because she kept shaking. I would have asked her if she was okay, but we got to the door of Dan and Phil's flat too quickly. I knocked.

Phil opened the door, "Sorry, I think now is not a good time, maybe in an hour."

"No, it's alright let them in, the more, the merrier, they say!" A voice called from inside the flat. Phil smiled and motioned for us to come in. Led by Phil, we entered a room where three guys were already sitting. I decided they must have been Dan, Pj, and Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you met some girls?" Pj said in an either forced or accidentally seductive voice. I was instantly embarrassed. Again. I didn't know who these guys were, but I felt like I should have been curtsying to them.

"They live here in this building. They just moved in so I invited them for tea," Phil explained to Pj.

"You don't even like tea!" Dan exclaimed.

"Shhh, they don't know that we don't all drink tea. They're American." Phil said and they all laughed.

"We can hear you." Mary interrupted their laughter by saying.

"Oh. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive," Phil apologized.

"It's chill," Mary said waving her hand signaling that it was, indeed, chill. She seemed to be okay with it, meeting the guys she worshipped. She was not freaking out or going silent, she talked to them like they had been friends forever. Maybe we had traded places, it was just my turn to stare at them, speechless. I listened as Molly talked to them, as Dan complemented her shirt, as Phil talked about his obsession with coffee, as Pj and Chris talked about how people ship them even though neither were gay. Mary was absorbing everything they said, I could see how fulfilling it was for her to sit in the same room as these people.

"You haven't said much," Chris said to me when he finished talking about the time he made a KickTheStickz video.

"I, uh, need to go back to the flat. I forgot something. I'll be back in a little while," I scrambled out of the chair I was sitting in and ran to the door. When I got into the hallway, I couldn't help but to cry. I'd embarrassed myself again, just like I did back in high school. I would try to talk to people, but it didn't work. Being able to have a conversation with Phil earlier was a miracle, but there was no way I'd have been able to talk to him then, not with his famous friends. I couldn't even talk to a guy that calls himself Crabstickz on the internet without freaking out and leaving! The apartment was just up the stairs so I started toward them. I heard a door open so I began running.

**Mary's POV**

"Sorry about her, she's kind of a spaz," I said hoping they would forget about her quite awkward exit, "so..."

"Is she alright?" Chris asked, "I didn't scare her, did I?"

Anne was the strangest person I knew, she wouldn't turn off lights because "bad things would happen", she got angry when she didn't count things the right way, and she wouldn't eat things she touched. I knew about all this before we moved in together and I was starting to question why I decided to take the risk of living with her. Anne was schizophrenic and had social anxiety. Why did I get myself into this situation? I remembered Chris asked a question,"No, I'll go check on her."

"I could do it for you, she talked to me earlier, maybe she'll talk again," Phil said,"I'll be back in a few minutes."

**Phil's POV**

I stepped out the door into the hallway and noticed something move then go up the stairs. I followed the shadow, knowing it was Anne. She turned a corner and went into a flat, I guessed it was hers. The door was wide open when I got to it, "Hello? Anne?" I waited for a reply, but there wasn't one.

**A/N: I guess this is kind of a cliff hanger. I'll try to post more tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phil's POV**

Every room I searched was empty except for a few boxes. The kitchen had only a Companion Cube cookie jar and some bubble-wrapped dishes. A lone couch sat in the living room with no fabric clad companions to sit by. Another large room was filled with boxes, I was beginning to think they hadn't unpacked anything and just rushed to my flat without "settling in" as Mary said. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I stumbled upon a room that was far from empty. Posters filled the walls, covering the color. Little toys and figurines laid scattered, like they had been dumped out there. There was a galaxy comforter on a queen sized bed, a totoro plush sat in the middle. Kind of like PJ's totoro. Suddenly, sobs came from the next room. Anne.

"Anne, are you alright?" I said as I entered the room to see her sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. She looked at me with a look of pure sadness, she had been crying, the room was dark, but her tears still caught some light.

"You don't care, Mary just sent you here because she doesn't want to deal with me right now. She wants to talk to her new best friends," Anne said sounding like a whining child.

"No, I asked to come, I wanted to make sure you were okay." I sat down next to her on the bed and noticed a Muse poster across from her. "You like Muse? Cool, that's my favorite band."

To my surprise, she smiled and said,"Yeah, it is my favorite band too."

"Do you have any songs?" I asked hoping to start of conversation.

"Of course, Resistance is the best song ever!" She set her phone on a dock, tapped the screen a few times, and it started playing. She sat back down on the bed And looked at me. "I did need someone to cheer me up, I just didn't think it would be that fast. Thank you, Phil."

"You're welcome, Anna. It was no problem. I like to be happy, you should too. If you want, we can go back to my flat and talk to everyone or we can stay here." I wanted her to go back and talk to everyone, show she was okay, but I wanted to be alone with her. I didn't know her, but I desperately wanted to.

"I guess I should tell you that I have social anxiety now. I can't really talk to anyone without getting anxious or scared. You are the only person besides Mary that I can talk to," Anne confessed,"So can we just stay here?"

"Yes, what do you want to do?"

Anne thought for a moment, "Can we just listen?"

"Yes." I replied.

**Anne's POV**

I laid on the bed and Phil laid next to me, we listened to the music and just looked up at the ceiling. Neither of us said anything, yet we seemed to have said everything. He looked at me, I saw from the corner of my eye and looked back. As soon as his eyes met mine I knew we would kiss. He crawled over from his side of the bed and looked down at me, his face just inches from mine. Slowly Phil leaned in and I propped myself up on my elbows to meet him halfway. Our lips touched, butterflies seemed to spring forth from my entire body as if that is what I was made of. A thousand tiny pieces shattered by Phil's touch. I didn't understand the feeling I had towards him, it couldn't have been love, we had just met. I didn't know him at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary's POV

Phil had been gone for almost an hour. I was starting to worry. What if Anne had injured herself, or even him? Anne had problems, but she wasn't so unstable as to hurt him in any way. I couldn't shake the gut feeling that something was wrong. _Stop being paranoid_, I thought. Anne and Phil are probably in the hallway talking. She was okay talking to him earlier so she would have been then, right? I couldn't decide if it was right.

"Guys, this was really fun. I have to go back to my flat now, but I'd love to hang out again." I said. They all said goodbye and I exited to the hallway. Looking around, I saw Phil and Anne were nowhere to be found. The door opened again and PJ stepped out. He handed me a piece of paper and kissed my cheek. Not saying a word, he walked away, leaving me to wonder what exactly happened. The white paper intrigued me, even though I knew exactly what it was. His actions had made me start to rethink leaving them. There was really no reason to leave and I didn't want to, but I had to find out why Phil had been gone for so long. None of the guys seemed worried, maybe they knew something I didn't. What would they know about Anne? Absolutely nothing. Anne was a stranger to all of us, even me sometimes.

The stairs seemed to have a lot more steps than usual. I trekked up the flights until the door of my flat stood before me. Whatever was behind that door was probably going to surprise me. I opened the front door and called for Anna. There wasn't an answer, worry continued to eat at my thoughts. Calling for Phil, I walked around the living room. There was still no answer. The whole house was dark, maybe no one was here. Had they left the hallway and went out to eat or shop or something? Out of desperation, I began to look in all the rooms. No one in the kitchen, no one in the bathroom, no one in my room. After twenty minutes of searching, I realized I hadn't checked her room, the place she's most likely be if she were here. The door to her room was a few feet away, beckoning me to come forward. To see what was beyond it, revealing Anne or nothing.

"Anne?" I asked before I opened the door. Inching the door forward, I peered around the side. I took in a breath as I saw Anne and Phil sleeping on her bed. She looked okay and so did he. I contemplated waking them up, but I knew Anne would feel awkward. I decided to let them sleep, I would check on them in the morning. While closing the door, I took my phone and the paper out of my pocket. I walked to my room and sat on the bed. Fold by fold I got the paper to show me the scribbles that read, "Text me sometime?" and his number. The phone was unlocked and the number was saved.

Mary: Hey, Pj, hope it isn't too late at night. What's up?

Pj: No, it's a great time! I'm on my way home from Dan's house. You?

Mary: I just found Anne and Phil, they're asleep.

Pj: It was quite odd how they just seemed to disappear. Well, except Anne, that's was a show.

Mary: She has a habit of that...

Pj: Well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have coffee sometimes. As friends...or not.

Mary: Yeah, totally! I'll see you then, but I have to sleep now. Is tomorrow okay?

Pj:Tomorrow is fine. Goodnight.

Mary: Goodnight.

**Anne's POV**

Phil was laying on the bed next to me when I woke up. His hair was a mess, which was a surprise because he seemed like one of those people who could be a hair model. Suddenly, I thought about the possibilities of Mary seeing. Would she think something happened? Would she assume he slept here because we were dating or something now. I felt like a middle schooler with a first crush, except middle schoolers don't get caught sleeping in the same bed as that first crush...well, usually. I didn't even know if Mary saw us. She would have looked for me, but she might not have found me. Did I even really care? Maybe she would stop looking at me like I was broken if I got a boyfriend. Maybe she would think I was capable of social interaction with someone. That someone was Phil and I would dare say that I loved him.

**A/N: I don't know how many people actually read this story, but if you are reading this you must like stories about Phil. If you want another fic to read you should check out Lion Girl by improbablyjustprocrastinating. It is amazing, I totally love it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mary's POV**

I woke up the next morning to a text from Pj. It just said "9 o'clock?" Glancing at the clock to see it was nearly 8, I got up to find clothes, but not before texting back to say I would meet him at nine. My closet stood before me as I looked for clothes to change into. After digging around the closet for 45 minutes, I ended up choosing a white shirt with green sleeves, some dark blue skinny jeans, and white vans. Good enough to go to Starbucks with I guy I stalked on the internet. Makeup was applied, hair was straightened, then Pj entered my room just as I'd finished with my hair. He stared at me, obviously taken by my beauty...or my utter ugliness. "Um...hi?" I said wondering how he got in the flat.

"Don't worry, Anne and Phil let me in. Before you ask, yes, both let me in. They have only known each other for a day and they're already clinging onto each other, it was weird, almost as weird as the time I got stuck in the future with a bunch of horses." Pj said casually. I could do nothing, but laugh, but finally I said,"I think we should go now."

On the way out, I caught a glimpse into Anne's room. Her sheets were on the floor, she and Phil's clothes were disheveled, but they both lay staring into each other's eyes. It was cute, in a I-know-what-you-did-last-night kind of way. I wondered if Pj noticed what was going on in that room. Probably not. I looked over at him, only then did I notice his shirt was exactly like mine and so were his shoes. "Um, Pj." I started,"Did you realize we are wearing the same outfit."

"No. I didn't notice, but you do look good in my clothes...I meant the same clothes as me...I mean, you look good." Pj said awkwardly.

"I get it. So, where are we going for coffee?" I asked to change the subject.

"Starbucks, of course!" Pj said maybe a little too enthusiastically. He walked out of the building and onto the street, I followed. We walked quickly in the direction of the nearest Starbucks, not saying much.

**Anne's POV**

Phil and I had been laying on my bed for a few minutes when I noticed Mary look over into my room, she smirked and walked away with Pj. I felt color rush to my face, but I kept staring at Phil. I didn't hear the front door open nor close when they walked out of sight. I didn't know if she and Pj where still there so I asked Phil.

"What time is it? Is Pj still here? Did you see Mary see us?" I asked getting up and fixing my clothes.

He glanced at the clock I forgot I had. "It is 9:35 in the morning. I think they left. I didn't notice Mary looking at us," he answered.

"Oh, well, I...am hungry. Do you want food? We can make pancakes." I wanted to eat, but Phil looked tired,"I could just make them."

Phil sat up. "No, I have to go back to my flat. Dan must be going crazy wondering what happened to me."

I walked towards him, "Oh, that's okay. I guess I'll see you later or tomorrow."

He stood up, put on his shoes, then met me at the end of the bed. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a kiss. I had to stand on the tips of my toes to reach him. Before completely pulling away, he wrapped his arms around me tighter into a hug. After a few too quickly disappearing moments, he said goodbye and went back to his flat.

I was alone. I knew that things needed to be taken out of boxes, but I needed to know more about Phil. The fastest way was to watch his videos. My laptop sat on the dresser in my room so I sat on the floor in front of it. What was his name on YouTube? AmazingPhil, I remembered Mary saying it when we were walking around town, looking for the apartment. Typing the name into the search bar, I clicked enter on the keyboard. A picture of him in a yellow shirt with a funny expression on his face was shown to me by my computer screen. I clicked on it an scrolled through the videos. I read only parts of video titles. Squirrel, plasma ball, jeans. I scrolled back up to the top an clicked on the newest one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anne's POV**

"Secret Files?" I whispered to myself as the video started. Phil greeted me on screen with a "Hi, guys." He began explaining that his old laptop had been replaced and he was going to show everyone his old stuff. For the rest of the video, I sat confused. I wondered how someone so seemingly awkward could be so composed around me. I seemed to only attract awkwardness, considering that awkward is what I was too. A few weird pictures and some short explanations later, Phil ended the video with a skink. I closed my laptop slowly and stood up. One video told me enough about him to know he was exactly the kind of guy I would fall in love with.

The realization was important, but I knew that if I wasn't watching YouTube, I would have to do something. The boxes containing my stuff were still sitting in the living room. Slowly, I trudged to the boxes, scanning the labels with my eyes, looking for the ones that went in my room. Fifteen minutes later, I had five boxes, all filled with my stuff. _Unpacking is the least fun thing about moving into a new flat_, I thought.

**Mary's POV**

Starbucks was not very busy, I noticed as I walked into the small building. Pj had grabbed my hand as we walked in so to the cashier, the only other person in the store, we probably looked like a couple. We really were not, we barely knew each other. Seeing him on YouTube didn't qualify as knowing him. I had seen every one of his videos, probably making me a crazy fangirl. I couldn't help but believe he thought I was one and was just going on this "date" to make me happy. Maybe I wasn't the first fangirl to have coffee with him and hold hands with him._ No, Mary_, I thought, _he likes_ _you, really_. Why was there this uncertainty anyway? He wasn't that kind of person and I was starting to sound as paranoid as Anne.

We got our drinks and Pj asked, "What brought you to London?"

"Oh, um. Anne and I always loved the idea of moving to a different country and Anne wanted to visit a country in Europe so we chose here."

"There has to be a better reason, a more interesting reason," Pj said stirring his coffee.

"Well, you want the truth." I started, "I decided to move here because of the fantastic foursome. I wanted to meet Dan and Phil, then through them meet you and Chris. I just didn't know it would happen on the first day...then the second day, have coffee with you..."

"So how bad is it? Do you ship KicktheStickz or Phan? Do you subscribe to Charlie's or Louise's channels? Did you think I looked pretty in Phil's new video?" He prodded.

"It must be terrible because I subscribe to all of your friends' channels and I thought you looked kind of cute. Of course, I shipped KicktheStickz. You guys made it seem pretty canon. Phan, yes, I shipped Phan, but now, my cousin and Phil..." I trailed off

"I thought you were a fan, now it is confirmed, and I still want to sit right here and drink this coffee with you." Pj looked into my eyes, "I guess fangirls aren't that bad."

"I guess YouTubers aren't too bad either, Pj." I countered and he laughed. His smile was mesmerizing, his eyes were too easy to get lost in, and I just marveled at his perfection. I stared at him, motionless. He smiled, staring back. I wanted so badly to be the one lucky fangirl that got to be his girlfriend, knowing he could never love a fangirl. Fangirls were the bane of YouTubers' existence. At least that is how they made it seem to me. Sitting at that table in a coffee shop thousands of miles away from the place I used to call home, I realized that some part of me had known I would meet him and I would feel the same way I did at that moment. Completely uncertain of what I actually intended to do when I met these four guys. Did I expect to date one? Did I think it would be Pj? Was I...was I...happy with this? Was this actually what I wanted? Would I stop asking questions?

Pj put his hand over my hand that was resting on the table, "I know this moment won't last forever, but it is okay to blink."

His words made me realize I was still staring, "Oh sorry," I said feeling the goosebumps crawling up my arm and color rushing to my face.

"We should go now it's getting late, by late, I mean 10:45 A.M." Pj stood up, picked up our empty cups, threw them away, and came back to grab my hand and lead me out of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anne's POV**

As I finished organizing things, I sat on the bed, impressed with the job I'd done. The boring white walls were covered in stickers of different kinds, some featured little anime characters, while others had animals. My dresser had been filled with my clothing, so much that I thought it wouldn't all fit. Too many band t-shirts, I decided. Tie dye curtains were pushed to the side to let in the light and the matching bean bag sat in the corner next to the small window. A large stuffed alpaca sat on a green chair in another corner. So me. This room is so me, I thought.

The front door opened and Mary yelled, "I'm home."

Bolting up from my bed, I remembered that I needed to ask Mary about Phil. I watched one video, believing it was enough to know about him, but I needed more information. Mary was an expert or at least she seemed like one. She was wearing warm clothes for once, I noticed, but it wasn't important. "Mary!"

"Woah, what?" Mary looked confused and a bit scared.

"You know about Phil, right? Like, everything?" I practically screamed in her face.

"I was always more a fan of Dan, but..." Mary said with a smug look.

"Tell me about him!" I pleaded.

"Dan?"

"No! Phil! I need to know about Phil," I said.

"Oh, okay. Chill out and come on," she said walking toward the couch, "This could take awhile."

**Mary's POV**

As I unlocked the door, I was surprised by the complete silence in the flat, Phil must have gone home. When I walked inside, I told Anne (who might not have even been there) I was home. The next thing I knew a crazed-looking Anne ran out of her room. I thought that she had killed someone, hidden the body in her room, and was coming to me for help hiding from the police, when I first saw her. She just ran up to me and started yelling her head off about Phil.

"Woah, what?" I asked hoping to get some answers about her behavior. Listening to her for awhile and getting confused for a bit, I finally gathered that she wanted to talk about Phil. I knew she must have liked him, even if she knew absolutely nothing of the man. In my opinion, she and Phil were moving pretty fast, they only met yesterday. I couldn't say much about it though, I had decided that I loved Pj before I even knew him.

"Oh, okay. Chill out and come on," I said walking toward the couch, then I added, "This could take awhile."

"I don't care, just please help."

"Okay, Phil was born January 30, 1987 so he's 27 years old. Phil's full name is Phillip Michael Lester. As you know, he is a vlogger on Youtube, he has two channels, LessAmazingPhil and AmazingPhil. He also does a radio show on BBC Radio 1. The one you listened to yesterday. He does the show with Dan, his best friend. As a result of the friendship, a lot of people ship them, they call them Phan," a few short minutes later I finished telling Anne all I knew about him. She stared at me for a moment then asked, "Phan?"

"Don't worry, now that he's dating...or whatever...you, Phan will be over. No one can accuse them of dating anymore because he's...whatevering you," I realized I didn't know what they were, saying that sentence so I then added, "Are you and Phil dating now?"

"I have no idea. We kissed and he stayed here last night, but I don't think we are anything," Anne said looking down, "How did things go with Pj today?"

"He surprised me this morning by coming into my room. After I finished dying of embarrassment, he took me out to get coffee. We talked and he found out I was a fangirl, surprisingly, he didn't care," I remembered.

"Why would being a fangirl matter? Does he not like his fans?" Anne asked, obviously not understanding what celebrities thought of fangirls, I didn't either.

"I don't know, really. They probably don't like hot college graduates like me watching their videos," that made Anne laugh, "Maybe it is all the fifteen year old girls that ask him to marry them."

"Probably. Thanks for telling me about Phil. I hope this doesn't make me seem like a stalker," Anne seemed worried for a second.

"No, you just want to know public information about a celebrity that you may or may not be dating."

"That isn't exactly reassuring, Mary." Anne looked down again.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Anne got up and walked to her room. I decided she should be left alone for awhile to cool down. There was no use in trying to talk to an angry Anne, she would just blow up and get depressed again. Usually her depression lasted weeks, no one wanted her to get that way, she was like a thunderstorm, loud and with lots of rain, well for Anne it was crying loudly with lots of tears. And cuts and blood. Anne had stopped cutting four months ago, I knew she could start again, if she wanted, if it ever came to it. Trying not to think about it, assuring myself she would never get that far into depression again, especially with me. Now she had Phil to lean on, he could make a difference in Anne, for better or worse.

I stood up to go to my room. My totoro and Tumblr would cheer me up, I knew that. Walking to my room, I grabbed a bag of gummy bears from one of the food boxes. I opened it then went into my room. My bed sat in the middle of the room waiting for me to fall onto it with a laptop and my gummy bears. The rest of this day was going to be about Tumblr, Netflix, and food. The best way to keep me from thinking about what might happen if I stopped worrying about Anne was definitely this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Phil's POV**

It had been a week since I visited Anne, not because I didn't want to, I was just too busy. There was always the radio show, editing, and uploading to keep me from her. Volunteering to go find her was the best decision I've ever made. I had only seen her once, but I was beginning to miss her. I knew almost nothing about her, but I was starting to learn who she was. That was enough thinking, I needed to see Anne. Her flat was only upstairs so I arrived within a few seconds then knocked on the door.

Anne opened it. "Hey, Phil," she said smiling.

"Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't visited you, I've been so busy. The videos and the radio, I just can't find the time for anything. Dan kept telling me I should come over and see you, for some reason I didn't listen," I rambled on.

"It's okay. I've been doing nothing. Just sitting in my room, looking for a job so I can start paying the rent for this place. You would have been bored with me." She said a sounding a little sad. Of course, she was sad, I kissed her then left her alone for a week, she must think I'm a terrible person.

"Can I come in?" I asked desperately hoping for Anne to say yes.

"Sure, come on," Anne grabbed my wrist and led me to her room.

Various things had been added to her room, the thing that stood out the most was the alpaca on her chair in the corner. "Nice alpaca," I laughed as we sat on the bed.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me after I dropped out of college, she said it would guide me better than I could. The worst part is, she probably wasn't kidding." we both laughed. So she was a dropout, like Dan. It didn't make me like her less, I was just surprised. I'd heard from Mary, who visited my flat sometimes, that she was depressed and had a few other problems. Anne didn't seem like it, but I decided to believe Mary.

"I shouldn't lie. I did want you to come over, I was just too shy to go to your flat," Anne confessed.

"You could have, I really wanted to see you," I said quietly.

"You did?"

"I missed you loads, I didn't want to tell you in fear of sounding like a creep. Please don't kick me out." I pleaded. What Anne did next surprised me even more than her being a drop out. Anne leaned forward and closed her eyes, placing her lips on mine. I leaned in, deepening the kiss. Anne snaked her arms around my neck and my hands rested on her waist. still kissing me Anne sat in my lap and straddled my hips. We stayed like that for awhile until Anne stood up and apologized, "I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what I was doing or what was really happening, but I just...I'm sorry."

"No, Anne, it is okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't?" She looked at me like she was confused, "Never mind, I don't care." She must have been afraid of what I was going to say to react like that. Anne was different for sure, I just didn't know if it was in a good way. I could still love her with and even because of these "flaws" Mary had talked about. Maybe she was just shy.

**Anne's POV**

What did I think I was doing? Trying to be brave? Maybe. Phil didn't look much like a man who had just had just been violated by a strange girl, he looked worried. Was it because of me? Did I do something wrong? I had asked Phil a similar question, but cut him off before he could say something I didn't want to hear. I wished the anxiety would go away.


End file.
